dragon_keeper_chronicalsfandomcom-20200214-history
Glossary
This a comprehensive dictionary to tell you how to pronounce each word and what they are. If they have their own page, they will be linked rather than have a their definition. A 'Amara '(ä'-mä-rä) anvilhead snake A long, thin snake whose outsized head is supported by thick neck muscles. 'armagot' (är'-muh-got) National tree, burple blue leaves in the fall 'armagotnut '(är'mugh-got-nut) Nut from the armagot tree astiket (a-stik'-it) A three-team ball game played on a triangular field with three goals. Ataradari ''(uh-tar'-uh-dar'-ee)'' A tribe native to one of the smaller southern continents; primitive, but rich in folklore and tradition. azrodhan ''(az'-ro'-dan)'' Any of numerous, prolific vines, having clusters of bell-shaped flowers in various colors. B ba Ropma baby. ballyhoo bird'' '(băl'-lē-hōō)'' An insect-eating bird with dappled brown feathers. It is rarely seen, but its distinctive ballyhoo call is frequently heard in all types of woodland. '''batman Soldier assigned as personal servant to an officer. 'Battle of Ordray '(ôrd'-r'ā) Historic battle where Bisonbeck army threatened to overcome kimens. Urohms, aided y wizrds and dragons, fought to save them. Ordray is a province occupied mostly by urohms in a southeast Amara, a wedge of land between the Morchain mountain range and the Dormanscz volcanic range. 'benders' A game played with a deck of cards 'beater frog '(be'-ter frôg) Tailless, semiaquatic amphibian having a smooth, moist skin, webbed feet, and long hind legs. Shades of green; no bigger than a child's fist; capable of making loud, resounding boom. 'bentleaf tree' Deciduous tree having long, slender, drooping branches and narrow leaves. bingham trees Flowering trees found at high altitudes. 'bisonbecks' (bī'-sen-bek) 'blattig fish '(blat'-tig) Freashwater fish often growing to a length of two to three feet, voraciously carnivorous, known to attack and devour living animals. 'blimmets '(blim'-mets) bobbin bird A small thrush. bodoggin ''(bō'-dŏg-n)'' A breed of short-haired dog with a large head, short bowed legs, stocky body. Strong jaws with dewlaps, useful on farms for curtailing vermin. 'Bogs, The' 'borling tree' (bôr-ling) Having dark brown wood and a deeply furrowed nut enclosed in a globose, aromatic husk. 'bornut '(bôr-nŭt) Nut from a borling tree. bossel ''(bôs'-l)'' Grain with flat edible chaff and seed in center. bridesbark The dried root of a deciduous tree with aromatic bark. 'brillum '(bril'-lum) A brewed ale that none of the seven high races would consume. Smells like skunkwater, stains like black bornut juice. Mariones use it to spray around their fields to keep insects from infesting their crops. 'broer '(brôr) A substance secreted by female dragons through glands in the mouth, used for nest building. It hardens into a rock-like substance resembling gray meringue. 'brook dabbler' A freshwater fish having silver scales on the belly, a coal black back, and fins the colors of a sunset. brouna ''(broo-nah)'' Beaten eggs, cooked in a skillet until firm, then folded over a variety of fillings. 'brushwood' Spiny, dense shrubs having delicate purple flowers in the spring and black poisonous berries in late summer. buzz-stinger Similar to our bumblebee. C chigot deer ''(kī-go)'' A large deer with tangled antlers. 'chukkajoop '(chuk'-kuh-joop) A favorite o'rant stew made from beets, onions, and carrots. cinamacress A perennial water plant with peppery-flavored leaves and stems. 'cygnot tree '(sī'-not) A tropical tree growing in extremely wet ground or shallow water. The branches come out of the trunk like spokes from a wheel hub and often interlace with neighboring trees. criantem'' (cree-an'-tem)'' A smooth, hard, yellow cheese varying in flavor from mild to sharp. 'crocodile melon' Shaped like a cantaloupe with a hard, dark green, bumpy rind. It. tastes bitter but not poisonous. D da Father daggarts ''(dag'-garts)'' A baked treat, a small crunch cake. deckit powder Yellow crystalline compound used for explosives. doneel ''(dō'-nēēl)'' doohan ''(doo'-an)'' A woven seat used for passengers, encased in a small chamber and mounted on a major dragon. dorker Large noisy bird, brightly colored, attractive to the eye, annoying to the ear. double-crested mountain finch A small colorful bird with a double crest on the crown of its head. Dormanscz Range ''(dôr-manz')'' Volcanic mountain range in southeast Amara druddum ''(drud'-dum)'' Weasel-like animal that lives deep in mountains. these creatures are thieves and will steal anything to horde. they like to get food, but they are also attracted to bright things and things that have an unusual texture. drummerbug Small brown beetle that makes a loud snapping sound with its wings when not in a flight. dryfus tree A small spiny tree E eberbark tea'' (ĕb'-er-bark)'' Tea made of dried root bark from the eberbark tree, a deciduous having irregularly lobed leaves and aromatic bark, leaves, and branches. Contains a volatile oil used as flavoring and for medicinal purposes. echo A leader in the Follower movement. emerlindian ''(e'-mer-lin'-dee-in)'' ernst An evergreen shrub, flowering in late fall. The tiny, star-like, pale yellow flowers give off a fragrance similar to cinnamon. ersatz ''(er-zäts')'' Imitation, substitute, artificial, and inferior to the real thing. F Fairren Forest ''(fair'-ren)'' A massive forest of mostly deciduous trees in southwest Amara. feather-petaled bonnie A flower with a large crown of densely placed delicat petals. The vblossoms come in a wide variety of colors. fire dragon Followers forms A regimented set of exercises. fortaleen ''(for'-tuh'leen)'' Bush with two-in long thorns. G gaperlot'' (gā-per-lŏt)'' One who stares rudely. giddinfish A freshwater food and game fish; usually has a streamlined, speckled body with small scales. girder exercise A demanding regimen of recalling actions taken during a day and justifying the decision to make such an action by reciting principles from one of the three Tomes of Wulder. glean band ''(gleen)'' A bracelet delicately woven by kimens out of vines from the glean plant. It wards off wasps and other stinging insects, as well as poisonous reptiles. glommytucks ''(glŏm'-me-tŭks)'' Large aquatic birds with a long slender neck and shorter, rounder bills than ducks. Lay large clutches of eggs and are wonderful birds for roating. gordon tree Named after the marione who cultivated them, the gordon trees are tall, thing, and shed their bark. The bark makes a superior paper and can be harvested each spring. gotza fruit Edible fruit from a spiny-stemmed cactus. grand'' emerlindian' '''granny emerlindian' grawligs ''(graw'-ligs)'' greater dragon grood A basic unit of currency in Amara. guard A fighting unit made up of a captain and four loes. gum tree Tree with sticky leaves and yellow, rayed flower heads, the center of which may be plucked and chewed. H hadwig ''(ad'-wig)'' A sling-type weapon with a spiked ball at the end. halfnack bird Brightly colored, medium-sized bird. heatherhens Chicken-like bird having brown plumage with a speckled breast and a short tail. heirdos vines ''(hair'-dosh)'' A vine with short, flat, glossy-green leaves with two white bands on the underside. The sap from the branches is poisonous. The fluid from the leaves is poisonous to a lesser degree. heirnot tree ''(âr'-nŏt)'' Slender, white-barked, pole-like trunks with light green, round leaves attached by a flattened stem, which causes them to rustle in the slightest breeze. People often say the trees whisper or chatter. Herebic continent ''(hair'-a'-bik)'' Massive continent in the western/southern hemisphere. Himber ''(him'-ber)'' A tribe of people who are prone to be isolationists. They value intelligence and are great inventors. I icebears Carnivorous bears living at the northern and southern extremes of the planet. J jimmin ''(jĭm-mĭn)'' Any young animal used for meat. We would say veal, lamb, spring chicken. K Kere ''(keer)'' An ancient language no longer in use. This language is thought to have been used by one of the first tribes to use written communication. kimen ''(kĭm'-en)'' kindia ''(kin'-dee-uh)'' A large land mammal noted for its speed, strength, and endurance. Kindias are exceptionally adapted to traveling long distances with great efficiency and to surviving on a diet of nutrient-poor, high-fiber grasses. The shoulders are a foot or more taller than the hindquarters, giving the animal a slanted back. kitawahdo Tumanhofer bean soup. Korskan tea (kor'-skan) A tea flavored with citrus and spices, such as cinnamon and cardamom. L leecent lehman lightrocks Any of the quartzlike rocks giving off a glow listener One of the levels of the Followers. lo longfish An extremely long and slender fish that is easily smoked and cured. M ma Mother major dragon marione ''(mer'-ē-own)'' meech dragon minneken minor dragon moerston bark ''(môr'-stun)'' When shewed, it soothes hunger and freshens the mouth. Bumpy, brown, and thin. moonbeam cloth Cloth made from the moonbeam plant. moonbeam plant A three to four foot plant having large shiny leaves and round flowers resembling a fool moon. The stems are fibrous and used for making cloth. moonbird A nocturnal bird of prey, having soft plumage that allows for noiseless flight, feathered talons, large heads with large eyes set forward, and short hooked beaks. Name reflects the coloring, which resembles the surface of the moon. Morchain Range Mountains running north and south through the middle of Amara. mordakleep '''mordat (mōr-dăt)'' A tree that produces sap, out of which a sweet syrup is made. mountain dewdrops Small white flowers growing close to the ground in an almost moss covering mullins (mŭl'-lĭnz) Fried doughnut sticks mumfers ''(mŭm'-fers)'' A plant cultivated as ornamentals for their showy flower heads of profuse petals and brilliant colors. N ninny-nap-conder'' (nĭn'-ē-năp-cŏn-der)'' A type of con artist who uses the appearance of naivet''é'' to dupe his victims. nordy rolls Whole-grain, sweet, nutty bread. O o'rant ordend'' (or'-den)'' A basic unit of Amaran currency. Twenty ordends equal on grood. ostal greens ''(ah'-stuhl)'' A plant in the mustard family. owlwing fern A plant that grows in the shade and has broad, feathery fronds. P parnot ''(pâr'-nŏt)'' Green fruit like a pear. peggle-pins Targets in the game peggledy pin. piggledy pin The club-like target that stands on end in a children's ball game called piggledy. pnard potatoes ''(puh-nard')'' Starchy, edible tuber with pale pink flesh. Pomandando River ''(po'-man-dan'-do)'' River running along the eastern side of Vendela. poor man's pudding A mound of custard with carmelized syrup or ale poured over the top, so it looks like a white island sitting in a brown lake. Pordactic Period The period of Amaran history covering two thousand years when the Pordac family ruled. portamanca (por'-tuh-man-kuh) Evergreen shrub having fragrant orange blossoms and whorled leaves. portucads ''(por'-tuh-cadz)'' A porcine creature whose fangs grow too long to be useful in a fight. The animal provides excellent meat. pricklebarrel A large fruit with juicy yellow flesh, a thick prickly brown skin, and a sprout of tough pointed leaves at the top. Punipmats ''(puh-nee'-mats; notice second p is silent)'' Continent of wester/northern hemispheres. Q quiss ''(kwuh'-iss)'' R razterberry ''(ras'-ter'-bâr-ee)'' Small red berries that grow in clusters somewhat like grapes on the sides of mountains. The vines are useful for climbing. repeat one of the levels of the followers ribbets (rib'bits) Ball game played between two teams, similar to soccer. ring beetles Beetles with a target-ring pattern on their backs. River Away rock pine Evergreen tree with pricly cones that are a heavy as stones. rootup tree Appears to be upside down. A dense bush surrounds the base. In the center, leafless branches intertwine tightly. From a distance, they appear to be a solid trunk. At the top, these limbs spread apart, looking just like a root system. ropma ''(rōp'-muh)'' S scarphlit ''(scar'-flit)'' An oily substance used in medicinal potions. schoergs ''(skôrgz)'' schop A casserole made from pricklebarrel fruit and cheese. seeker One of the levels of the Followers. Sellaran An extinct bird that legend says was instrumental in the rebellion of Pretender. Sheridan A household servant, armed and designated protector of the family and property. smoothergill Any of the marine flatfishes having a slick skin and large gills. speckled thrush Small bird with whit speckles on a brown background. stakes A disease that leaves the victim stiff for weeks after the fever has passed and can recur when the patient becomes overtired. For children, the symptoms pass. In an adult, the side effects can last ten to twenty years. steppesman ''(steps'-mun)'' A large burrowing animal of the squirrel family, covered with light brown fur. Social structure within colony resembles extended families. [[Race#Stinger-Schoergs|'stinger-schoergs']] T Tale of Durmoil ''(der-moil')'' Folktale relating when the fire dragons emerged from the volcanoes. thornsnippers Tiny brown birds with bright red beaks, know to feed on throns of various bushes. todden barrel A wooden container of toddens, a pickled vegetables, yellow in color and crunchy, shaped somewhat like a hand. Torsk Tower One of three towers at The Hall. Four clocks adorn the top. It is rumored that a gateway through time exists in the tower. trang-a-nog tree ''(trăng'-uh-nŏg)'' Smooth, olive-green bark. Trell Tower One of three towers at The Hall. This one houses gateways trundle bear A small, ferocious brown bear with enormous claws. tumanhofers ''(too'-mun-hoff-ers)'' tumpgrass A tall grass that grows in a clump, making its own hillock. tumport An infusion of root herbs served hot. tundra pear tree An odd tree whose fruit is juicy considering the arid land it grows on. U umbering A time of refreshment, the social traditions and interaction being more important than the nourishment. urohm ''(ū-rome')'' V Vendela ''(vin-del'-luh)'' W, X, Y, and Z waistcoater A deep-chested bird with a small head and short legs. The coloring of feathers suggests the bird is wearing a dark vest. watch A unit of dragons (like a gaggle of geese). wild yellow dropsies A wildflower. The stem is long, the flower heavy, and therefore the blossom bows. Wittoom ''(wit-toom')'' wizards' conclave A cloistered gathering of a chosen group. The agenda is kept secret and the discussion within is undisclosed. writher snake ''(rī-ther)'' A water snake, long and slender. The snake wraps its body around a victim, drags it under the water, and eats the body as it decomposes.Category:World of Wulder